Hero
by Fluffy's Lady
Summary: A series of kagsess one shots. Updated whenever.
1. Hero

Title: Hero

Summary[Sess/Kag Kagome has a white knight.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters _cough cough_ Although I wouldn't mind own a certain 40 foot dog _cough cough_ Oh and plz no flames. This is only my second one shot so don't get mad and hopefully you like it.

* * *

Hero

* * *

Kagome ran through the trees, her breathing ragged, her knees feeling as if they were going to give way. She turned her head to look behind her and the sight made her scream and pump her legs even harder. 

A large purple demon, easily twice her size, possibly more, was chasing her. The creature was a lumbering giant. It's red eyes were glazed over and its tongue hung outside of its mouth, drool dripping down from it and flying in the wind. The beast's deadly clawed hands reached out for her, groping in the fading evening light.

"The shard," it hissed out, "Give me the shard! I must have it!"

The shikon priestess grabbed onto the small bottle hanging around her neck, clutching it tightly. She was determined to never let it go. _This is my responsibility. I failed in keeping the jewel safe the first time, I will not fail again._ The raven haired girl lowered her head and put on a fresh burst of speed. She hoped against hope that she could escape from this creature.

Kagome kept a wary eye ahead of her while raising her miko senses to the highest point they could go. _Maybe he'll sense this and come._ Silently praying, she kept running until she spotted a small clearing ahead of her. Her legs began to falter as her breathing sped up even further. "I can't stop. Not now, not ever," she vowed to herself. The clearing was advantageous to her. It would allow her plenty of room to maneuver her bow. The thing was, though, it would also be advantageous to her enemy.

The large creature was slowed greatly in the narrow forest. In the small field, though, he would be able to move much faster. The beast obviously knew this because a malicious grin spread across its face.

Kagome was the first to burst through the trees, running to the other side of the clearing before spinning around and coming to a halt. She quickly raised her bow and knocked an arrow, waiting, waiting. She didn't have to wait long.

The demon tore through the trees, leaving a massive trail of damage in his wake. He stopped a few yards from Kagome.

_Impossible!_ she thought, _He chased me for nearly thirty minutes and he's not even winded!_ A tear began to roll down her cheek. She stood there, weapon ready and raised, her legs and arms quivering like a bowl of jelly. She couldn't see quite straight due to the lack of oxygen and her aim was none too steady.

The beast knew this and took a step towards Kagome, then another, and another.

Kagome closed her eyes. _I need a hero,_ she prayed silently. Suddenly, Kagome realized that it was not just her body that was shaking, it was the ground too. She sighed in relief as two enormous white paws sailed over her head and came to rest with her placed protectively in between them.

Sesshomaru lowered his massive head and growled a warning to the demon. 'The priestess belongs to me,' he told the beast in a guttural language that Kagome could not understand.

Apparently, though, the demon was too stupid to realize exactly who he was dealing with. He charged at the two, claws raised, crying out a battle cry. His attack lasted no longer than a few seconds. He was quickly shredded by ivory teeth.

Kagome sighed again, feeling the tension flow from her veins.

Sesshomaru took a step back and lowered his head once more to gently nuzzle the frail human girl.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said. "I didn't mean to get into trouble."

Sesshomaru simply gave her a look that said all.

"Ya, ya, I know. If there is nothing else you and Inuyasha agree on it's that I always bring trouble. I get it." She wrapped her arms around his face. "I love you. Thank you."

Returning to his "human" form. The Great Lord of the West picked up his little miko bridle style, gently cradling her in his arms as he kissed her rosy lips. "I love you too," he said quietly before taking off and heading back to his castle.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. "My white knight," she mumbled before falling asleep in the arms of her hero.


	2. Very Much So

Title: Very Much So

Summary (Sess/Kag) Sesshomaru saves the day...again. _wink_

Warning: Slight Inuyasha bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters _cough cough _Altho I wouldn't mind own a certain 40 foot dog _cough cough _ Oh and plz no flames. This is only my third one shot so don't get mad and hopefully you like it.

* * *

Very Much So

* * *

_ "You did what?!"_ Inuyasha yelled, amber eyes glinting dangerously in Kagome's direction. 

The raven haired priestess looked the hanyou in the eye. "I did _nothing_," she said vehemently. "Kikyou and I were talking by the well. I tripped and she reached out to steady me and we both fell into the well. When I came back through, I saw nothing but ashes and the hint of the souls she used floating away in the distance. It was an accident. I said I was sorry, so lay--" Kagome suddenly found herself pinned to a tree by her neck, Inuyasha's clawed hand wrapped around her neck. She struggled for air, grabbing his hands and trying to pry them away so she could breathe. "Inu...yasha..." she gasped.

"I don't believe you," he growled low, red bleeding into the edges of his eyes. "You hated Kikyou from the beginning. You looked for every chance you had to get rid of her. You finally found your chance and took it, thinking I would never find out and would love you in her stead. Well, let me tell you something, _wench,_" he spat the word out of his mouth, "I could never love you like I loved her. She was the only one who accepted me. She loved me for who I was."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku, Shippou and Sango called out after returning to the clearing from their small foray to find food in the forest. "What is going on here?" Miroku asked, a hard edge to his voice.

"Kagome here killed Kikyou. She pushed her into the well not knowing what would happen to her," the red clad being bit out.

"Somehow I don't believe that Kagome-sama would be so petty as to kill a rival in love. That just seems beneath her," the monk said, his voice still hard.

"Please...Inu...yasha...I'm...telling the truth!" Kagome gasped, still struggling to free herself from the hanyou's vice like grip.

"Keh! As if! You always hated her!" He roughly pushed her against the tree again, eliciting a pained groan from the young woman.

"That's enough! Let her go Inuyasha!" Sango commanded raising her Hiraikotsu and charging the hanyou.

Inuyasha saw the attack out of the corner of his eye and quickly dodged the blow, kicking the weapon back to its owner and sending both flying into a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha! Stop it this instant!" Miroku said, running towards him with several ofudas in his hand. Before he could reach Kagome's captor though, he was stopped short by a blur of white and the soft sound of metal against fabric.

Sesshomaru had suddenly appeared in the clearing, Toukijin drawn and placed to his half brother's neck. "Release the miko now, Inuyasha," he commanded with a deadly tone to his voice.

"Back off Sesshomaru! This has nothing to do with you," Inuyasha seethed, ignoring the blade pressed to his neck and still focusing on the struggling girl in his grip.

"Again, little brother," Sesshomaru spat, "release the miko."

"Again, big brother," the hanyou mocked, "this has nothing to do with you. Back off."

The tip of Sesshomaru's sword bit deeper into Inuyasha's flesh, making him wince but not let go. "You _will _remove yourself from This Sesshomaru's miko's person. Now." His voice was no longer simply deadly. It had become apparent that he was quickly becoming pissed.

A simultaneous gasp was heard from the clearing as the words left the Taiyoukai's mouth.

Inuyasha began to think better of his current situation, promptly releasing Kagome and backing away from her, Sesshomaru's sword still pressed to his throat.

"Back up," Sesshomaru commanded, using his sword to guide his brother. "Turn to face me." Inuyasha did. "The miko...Kagome...tells the truth. Accidents happen. You have to move on. It is unsightly for a son of the great Inutaishou to be hung up over a dead woman. You should have taken the opportunity of pure love that was in front of you. You were a fool, Inuyasha, you missed your chance. Kagome stopped loving you in such a manner some time ago. She is with me now. She is under my protection and as such, you will no longer touch her in such a manner. Now retreat." Sesshomaru kept his sword aloft as he watched his half brother retreat to the tree line before turning his attention to Kagome.

The priestess sat beneath the tree, hands at the base of her neck, gasping for air. She opened bloodshot eyes to look into those of her savior. "Thank...you..." she rasped out.

The elegant Taiyoukai, replacing his sword at his hip, strode toward the tree were she was at, not bothering to notice as her worried companions gave way to him. He lowered himself to one knee, reaching out and gathering her into his arms, holding her close. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply, using her scent to calm himself. Standing, Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away, taking the woman he held close, physically and emotionally, with him. He stopped only when he heard a tentative voice behind him.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Shippou whispered, slightly afraid to speak to the imposing figure before him. "May we accompany you as well? For Kagome's sake?"

Sesshomaru looked for a moment at the small kitsune, before giving a slight nod and resuming his walk.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Inuyasha called, still standing at the tree line and watching the group leave.

"With Kagome," Sango said firmly, picking up Shippou and following the Lord of the West.

Inuyasha was forced to watch as he was left alone in the small clearing on the border of his brother's lands.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke quietly. "Where are we going?"

"To my estate," he answered just as quietly.

"How long until we get there?" she asked with a smile.

"Until we get there," he said in a monotone, looking down into her cerulean blue eyes. "Why? Do you wish to go faster?" A slight grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Kagome giggled and played with a strand of his long, silver hair. "You know what I wish," she grinned mischievously.

"Very well then. I shall grant your wish," he said with an equally mischievous smile, although considerably smaller than Kagome's. "Hold on," he whispered into her ear before leaping into the air. The young woman squealed in delight as the wind rushed past her face. She gasped in amazement when she looked at the ground beneath her fly past. "Are you pleased?" he asked her, another smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Very much so," Kagome said breathlessly, although her lack of oxygen was due to her wonder at the beauty beneath her and the one that was holding her. "Very much so," she whispered into the folds of his haori. "Very much so."

* * *

Don't like it? Don't worry, it didn't turn out quite like I wanted it to. Please review anyway. Be kind too! 


	3. Kidnapped

Title: Kidnapped

Summary (Sess/Kag) A certain Taiyoukai is in love with a certain miko...

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters _cough cough _Altho I wouldn't mind own a certain 40 foot dog i _cough cough _ Oh and plz no flames. This is only my 4thone shot so don't get mad and hopefully you like it.

* * *

Kidnapped

* * *

Sesshomaru stood on the sidelines of the battlefield, fidgeting inside himself. They had done it, they had defeated Naraku once and for all. The only problem now was that he had fallen for his half brother's woman. The young miko from another time. She was beautiful, she was strong and she was intelligent--if not lacking a bit in the common sense department. 

All of this he had found out in the course of the two years he had traveled with Inuyasha and his little band of friends. She had asked for his help, the petite young woman in the strange, and rather skimpy, outfit. She knew that they wouldn't be able to defeat Naraku if they were divided. The coniving little wench had begged, pleaded and used every tactic in the book to get him to join their little group. She even used the 'befriend the ward' technique.

Whenever the two parties were close enough, the raven haired girl would always use the excuse of her kit playing with Rin to visit. When it soon became clear the two were near inseperable, the Taiyoukai had two options: make the little girl he cared so much for mad at him by denying her her play buddy or he could sucumb to her wishes and join his brother's rag tag group. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that having Rin mad at you was no fun at all.

The child would sit and stare at the fire all evening, not saying a word to anybody. Sesshomaru, although he would not admit it, missed the sounds of her and Jaken squabbling, he missed her laughter, most of all, though, he missed the young woman who brought the kit. He himself resorted to a little underhandedness at one point in a desperate attempt to stave off the inevitable.

In the middle of the night, he had snuck upon the hanyou's camp and silently snatched the girl and her kit before promptly returning to his own camp. Needless to say, this had not worked out so well.

Inuyasha had blown up the next morning and went on a rampage. He just _knew_ that it had been his despicable older brother who had done this. When he finally found the two missing members, they were indeed in Sesshomaru's camp. Now, it was war.

The two brothers traded blows for what seemed like an eternity before the priestess finally worked up the nerve to 'sit' Inuyasha, much to Sesshomaru's pleasure of course.

The Taiyoukai had seen the end, though, he knew he would have to join Inuyasha or suffer the consequences from Rin. That was Not. Funny. Talk about mud slinging, literally! A ten year old girl in a temper tantrum is not funny.

Now, though, standing on the sidelines and watching Inuyasha hold the jewel as if contemplating what he would wish for, Sesshomaru could not remember the girl's name for the life of him!

He stood there thinking. _Kia, Jia, Mair, Kari, Kasy, Kikyou...nope that's _definitely _not it. Um..._

His thoughts were turned outward once more, though, when he heard Inuyasha begin his wish.

"I wish...I wish that Kikyou would be able to live again without Kagome's soul inside of her." The entire group gasped at this statement. Everyone, that is, except the young priestess.

She merely looked at the worthless hanyou with heartbroken eyes, silently asking why.

Sesshomaru saw his oppurtunity and siezed it. He quickly transformed and stormed to the center of the field were the girl stood, tears now rolling down her face as he watched Inuyasha's wish come true.

Lowering his massive head, he gently picked up the girl in his massive canine jaws, craning his head to set her on the edge of his back and gently nosing her into the hollow between his shoulder blades.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" she yelled, promptly grabbing onto his fur as he took off.

"Sesshomaru you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, "Bring Kagome back here right now!"

_Thank you, little brother. Now I know her name._

Several hours later, Sesshomaru set down in a large clearing on the edge of his lands and allowed Kagome to climb off his back.

He watched as she walked around to face him and planted her fisted hands on her hips.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" she scolded. "You know Inuyasha will..." the young woman trailed off, leaving the thought unfinished. "He will, won't he?" Kagome asked tiredly.

Sesshomaru just looked at her, not able to say anything.

A sob hiccuped its way out of her throat. She ran to her 'kidnapper' and sank to her knees in the crook of his leg and chest, sobbing into his white fur.

"Why? I loved him. Why would he do this to me for some...some..._thing_ that doesn't even care about him anymore!" She sobbed and sobbed, both their hearts breaking with each cry that toar itself from her chest.

He leaned down and nuzzled her gently, as if to tell her everything would be alright. The girl continued her crying. Eventually she cryed herself to sleep. She lay where she had first started her tearful tyrade, in the crook of his leg and chest.

A chilling wind blew across the clearing, causing the young woman to shiver lightly. Sesshomaru layed his head down gently, covering the girl with his fur.

The next morning, Kagome awoke to a world of white. _What's going on? _she thought drowsily. Suddenly, every single painful memory from the day before rushed back to her, flooding her vision. She began to sob again, her body wracking with convulsions.

Sesshomaru lifted his head and whined softly, effectively capturing her attention. She gasped and looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru, is it true?" He nodded slowly, sadly. "Why did you take me from the field?" she asked quietly. For once, the Taiyoukai could not meet the girl's gaze. He looked at the trees, at the sky, even at the sun. Everywhere except the girl laying beside him. "Sesshomaru," she said in a firm tone, "why did you take me from the field? Look me in the eyes and give me some sort of answer."

The dog in him could not resist the firm tone of the commands. Cursing himself while doing it, Sesshomaru turned back to her to look her in the eye.

"Well?" she demanded.

In answer to her question, he once more lowered his head once more and gently nuzzled her, crooning softly in his chest.

"What is that supposed to mean 'grr...'?" she imitated his growl. "What does it mean?" Kagome repeated softly, looking the dog in the eye.

_Let's see if you can understand some basic inuyoukai,_ Sesshomaru thought. He raised his head and leaned it to one side, exposing his throat.

Kagome gasped at his actions, she may have been human but she had hung out with an inu hanyou for the past four years. She knew what it meant when a dog exposed its throat. _They trust you completely._

He lowered his head once more and gently touched her neck. The human miko knew what this meant too. Standing, she gently reached up and touched Sesshomaru lightly on the neck in the same manner he had her.

The Inu Taiyoukai was shocked, although he told himself he shouldn't have been. After all, she had traveled with his half brother until the defeat of Naraku. The hanyou may have been stupid, but he knew the inu language better than he knew the human tongue. Apparently, he had taught the girl some of his language.

The Lord of the West retreated into his more human form and met Kagome's blue gaze with his own golden one. Her hand still rested on the curve of his neck. Bringing his own hand up to hers, he genlty covered it with his own.

"Kagome," he whispered.

"Sesshomaru," she replied just as softly. She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly as the stoic Taiyoukai lowered his face to hers.

Their lips met in a passionate blaze. Fire shot through Kagome and her knees buclked. She did not fall however.

Sesshomaru had sensed her knees weakening, he quickly slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies met and remained locked together for several minutes, until they each needed to breath. Only then did the two seperate, and only a short distance.

Kagome placed her head at the base of Sesshomaru's throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Taiyoukai heard her sigh as he picked her up. Turning towards his castle, the Lord carried his little miko away from the rising sun and from the memories it held.

* * *

Alrighty, what do you think? please tell me!! i hope you like it, oh for my readers of For The Last Time i'm working on the 6th chapter and Family Ties ch 3 is up! 


	4. Finding the Right One

Title: Finding the Right One

Summary: Little Rin is growing up. (Note: Not Sess/Rin pairing)

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor

* * *

Finding the Right One

* * *

He could smell it. The scent assaulted his nose with a sharp sting, burying itself deep in his nostrils. Blood. It was different, though, somehow this blood was different. That didn't stop him, though, from worrying about it.

Sesshomaru knew who the blood belonged to, he just couldn't figure out _how_ she had managed to become wounded under his careful guard.

The dark headed little girl walked shyly up to her lord, fear lighting her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked softly, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Rin," he said just as softly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm bleeding," the girl almost whined.

"Tell me where," the Taiyoukai said quickly, kneeling down in front of her, concern edging his voice.

The girl sheepishly pointed to between her legs.

Sesshomaru's eyes enlarged to mirror a saucer. _She is growing up,_ a little voice in his head told him. He could handle wounds of the body. If her leg had been broken, he would have gently set and splinted it. Had she scraped her arm, he would have torn off a piece of his kimono and wrapped it until he could find a more suitable bandage. If she was being attacked, he would have slain the offending party without a second thought and hugged her small frame close to his larger one for safety. But this, this was something he _could not_ handle. The great Lord of the West knew nothing of feminine matters.

_But there is one who does,_ he thought quietly. Standing, Sesshomaru looked down at the young girl he considered to be his daughter. "Rin, remain here with Jaken and Ah-Un. I will return. Jaken!" he barked when the little green imp was nowhere to be found. He heard a scurrying in the brush behind him and turned.

"Milord called for me?" the little imp asked, bowing to where his pointed and bulging face scraped the ground.

In his short temper, Sesshomaru was in no mood for his retainer's groveling. He planted a boot in the demon's neck and growled in a low tone, "Remain with Rin. If she is hurt, it will be your life." He pushed a little harder for emphasis with his last words.

"Y-ye-yes, Milord!!" the green youkai cried. "Your loyal and humble servant will make sure nothing happens to the girl!"

The Lord of the West promptly removed his booted foot and turned on his heel, running off into the woods in a hurry.

"Rin!" Jaken squawked. "Get on Ah-Un and stay put!"

"Yes, Master Jaken," Rin sniffled.

* * *

Sesshomaru scented the air, barely catching the faintest hint of the young woman's scent. It was a long distance away though. Even with all his speed it would probably take him the remainder of the day to find her. That was too long of a time to leave the girl alone with his worthless retainer and the two headed dragon. A demon might smell her blood and think of a meal…or other things.

As his mind began to wonder down the rabbit trails his overactive imagination created, his body began to shift even as he ran. His fangs elongated and his eyes became a malevolent ruby. His skin, clothes and hair turned into masses of white fur as his arms became legs and his legs became larger. His face elongated into a muzzle as the rest of his body finished its transformation into an enormous dog.

This was the form he truly relished. To be thought of as human or even human looking was an insult to Sesshomaru but he withstood it nearly every day, ignoring those who ran their loose lips and gossiped.

It was in this body that he had the greater speed. His legs were longer, covering more ground in a single stride. This way, he could reach her quicker and bring help back to Rin faster.

* * *

Kagome was fuming. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. "What is your problem now?!"

The hanyou flattened his ears against his head and looked submissive. "I was just wondering what was in your backpack," he whined, holding a purple, white plastic package in his hand. "What are these?" he asked, shoving them out towards her.

"None of your damn business!" Kagome replied, mortified beyond belief. "SIT!!"

Inuyasha sat.

The priestess took a deep breath and walked over to the large whole, deftly snatching her…personal items…out of the clawed hands of the half demon.

"Never go through my stuff again. Do you understand?" she whispered darkly.

Inuyasha gulped.

The ground began to shake underneath their feet.

"What? What the--?" Kagome blurted as she spread her legs in an attempt to keep her feet.

All at once, the shaking stopped and Kagome turned around to find Sesshomaru approaching her in his humanoid form, very quickly.

She dropped her 'package' into her bag and closed it up, slinging it over her shoulders.

"Sesshomaru, is everything alright?" the priestess asked in a concerned voice.

"Miko, come with me," he said, eyes flashing red.

"Okay, where are we going?"

"Nowhere!!" Inuyasha yelled, lunging out of his whole with the Tessaiga drawn.

"Sit!!"

Inuyasha sat, again.

"Rin," was all Sesshomaru said before he shifted forms once more.

Kagome could only guess what was wrong with the child as Sesshomaru lowered his massive head and seized her backpack in his jaws, depositing her on his back.

A few hours of near dead silence later, Sesshomaru deposited Kagome onto the ground before returning to his humanoid form.

"Kagome-chan! Sesshomaru-sama!" the little girl cried in glee, leaping off the beast's back and running to them.

"Rin-chan, are you alright?" Kagome asked, concern in her voice.

The little girl shook her head. "I'm bleeding," she said quietly, pointing to the area between her legs.

The futuristic priestess smiled softly. "Everything will be alright, Rin. Come with me," she took the little girl's hand and began to lead her to a nearby river. "Sesshomaru," she called over her shoulder. "Don't let Jaken look and don't look either. We'll be back shortly."

The Taiyoukai was caught with indecision. Should he stay or should he go? The priestess told him to stay, that meant that everything was alright. Still…

"Sesshomaru, if you come, I will find some sort of subjugation device and use it on you until Kingdom Come," she warned in a dark tone.

Sesshomaru gulped. It would probably be best if he stayed here.

* * *

Kagome lead Rin to a nearby stream, disrobing them both and leading the little girl to a quiet spot in the water. She instructed the child to clean herself as she told her about a woman's body.

Minutes later, the two young women got out of the stream. Kagome gave Rin a new 'undergarment', much to the delight of the child.

"Kagome-chan, are you going to stay here?" she asked, innocence in her voice and hope in her eyes.

Kagome sighed. _I don't think I should leave her. She is still pretty young and I highly doubt Sesshomaru knows about the female body._ Smiling, the young woman slipped her hand into the child's. "We will have to see what Sesshomaru thinks, Rin."

"Hai," Rin said.

When they returned to the campsite, Sesshomaru became visibly relieved. It was obvious that he was worried; a well worn path had emerged in the grass.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-chan gave me some new clothes!" she exclaimed, beginning to lift her orange checkered yukata.

"Rin!" Kagome and Sesshomaru said at the same time. They looked at eachother in amazement before Kagome continued with a small smile. "Rin, I don't think that Lord Sesshomaru wants to see your new 'clothing'."

"Hai. Sesshomaru-sama, can Kagome-chan stay with us? Please?" she begged.

The stoic Lord of the West looked to the young priestess. "Do you wish to stay, priestess?" he asked.

"I will stay, on one condition," she smirked.

"Oh? What is that condition?" Sesshomaru replied.

_Oh, you're just going to love this one._ "You must call be by my name or I will leave, with or without your help. And by the way, my name is Kagome, Ka Go Me," she smiled.

_Kami._ "Very well then, Kagome," he said slowly, trying out the name, "you may stay."

"One more thing, Sesshomaru. I will need to return to the well every few weeks or so to restock on my 'supplies' for Rin and myself. Right now, I have everything I need in my backpack but I do run out, it's not as if my bag is magic or anything," she said with a wink.

"Very well then. When will you need to return again?" the Taiyoukai asked, his voice slow and obvious patience thickened it.

"Probably in about three weeks. Well, wait…what about my friends?" she asked. She would hate for them to think she had abondoned them.

"I will let them know of your...departure," Sesshomaru replied.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled. _This could be the start of a beautiful friendship...or something more,_ she thought as a furious blush stole across her cheeks.

* * *

A/N: Hey, tell me what ya'll think! I thought it was cute. 


	5. My Taiyoukai

Title: My Taiyoukai

Summary: (Sess/Kag) The girl wants to pet her dog.

WARNING/RATING: I'm going to rate this chapter an M because of the lemon at the end, I'll mark it in case you want to skip it.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters cough cough Altho I wouldn't mind own a certain 50 foot dog cough cough Oh and plz no flames. This is only my 5th one shot and my first lemon so don't get mad and hopefully you like it.

* * *

My Taiyoukai

* * *

"Please!" Kagome begged.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please please!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

A muscle in Sesshomaru's jaw ticked. "No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Rin joined in.

"No."

"Why not?" Kagome wondered, her bottom lip pouting.

"There is no need," Sesshomaru said simply and continued walking.

Inuyasha snickered. "Aw, but duh wittle giwls wanna pet deir wittle doggy."

Sango and Miroku collapsed against each other in gales of laughter. Shippo guffawed and curled up into a ball. Ah-Un roared their joined laughter as Jaken sputtered with indignation.

"How dare you?!" he screeched. "How dare you make fun of the master's true power?!"

For once, Sesshomaru was grateful for Jaken's obeisance. His rescue, however, was not to be.

"Oi, green thing, we weren't _making fun _of the master's' true power," Inuyasha said with a lopsided grin on his face. "We were just helping the girls out in their quest to pet their doggy."

The group that had begun to collect themselves collapsed into fits of laughter once more. Shippo was rolling on the ground, tears pouring from his eyes. Kirara wasn't much better off than he was. Miroku and Sango were leaning against the other, holding their sides while failing to hold in their laughter. Ah-Un's heads were intertwined as they roared. Inuyasha had both hands over his mouth as his golden eyes glittered with humor.

Rin and Kagome stood on either side of the brunt of all the jokes, their cheeks colored a light red.

Another muscle ticked in Sesshomaru's jaw. This was becoming tiresome.

A slow smile spread across Jaken's pointed beak. He had to admit, this was pretty funny. He snorted slightly a couple of times before losing all self-control and rolling in fits of laughter. Suddenly a black boot connected with his midsection and he was sent flying through the air.

The silver Taiyoukai felt a little better now. His emotional control had broken when Jaken had begun to laugh. He turned around and kicked the little kappa, sending him flying through the air to land who knows where. Sesshomaru may not have been able to punish his daughter or his lover's rag-tag group of friends, but he could punish his retainer.

The little kappa had been experiencing his master's boot for centuries; this was nothing new to him.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome scolded, slapping him gently on the arm. "That wasn't nice."

He turned his deadly golden glare upon the miko next to him. "Do not touch This Sesshomaru's person in such a manner or you will suffer the consequences."

The priestess slapped him again, daring him to do something. And do something he did. He turned, and faster than any eye could see, grabbed Kagome around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. The Taiyoukai held the screaming young woman in place with one of his large hands in the small of her back.

"Sesshomaru put me down! I mean it! Put me down this instant! I demand you put me down!" She kicked and screamed, pounding his back with her small fists.

The Taiyoukai didn't say another word, merely continued walking toward the hot springs where they would camp for the night.

When they arrived at the large clearing, they were disappointed to find that it was covered in snow three feet deep. With absolutely no snow beneath the canopy of trees, it had given the illusion that winter was no longer with them. The round of jokes about Sesshomaru had helped too.

They all sighed as each set about their own chores to help speed things along. Inuyasha took Miroku to find the nearest village to see if they could borrow some shovels to clear the area.

Sesshomaru, however, had a better idea. Once he was sure that the women were in one onsen with the children in another, escorted by the two headed dragon, he released his true form. Towering above the surrounding area, he got a_very _good look at the bathing women below him.

_You are such a perv_, a little voice in his head echoed.

_I am not, I am merely watching over those in my care._

_Sure you are, and by watching over' you mean taking advantage of your height to watch them bathe in the nude._

Sesshomaru 'hmphd' at this and continued his watch.

After a few more minutes of watching over' his charges', Sesshomaru set about his task. Using his massive forepaws, the silver dog cleared the area of snow, creating large banks of the fluffy white stuff against the tree line.

Soon, the clearing was clear. The great animal lay down and waited for the women and children to return. He didn't have to wait long.

A few minutes later, the parade of people came through the tree lines, laughing and completely oblivious to what lay before them.

Sesshomaru smirked, the fact that they had gotten used to his jaki could be a good one. He let out one loud, resounding bark, scaring the hell out of the girls.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, clutching her frantically beating heart. "What was that for?"

He said nothing, simply staring down at her.

"Oi, Kagome! Is everything alright?" Inuyasha asked as he came barreling through the trees, Miroku still on his back. "I heard iceberg bark and came as quick as I could. What?"

Sesshomaru had turned his head to glare down at the hanyou when he called him iceberg.'

I am not an iceberg,_hanyou_,' the Taiyoukai taunted in Beast.

"Why you little mother f—" Inuyasha snarled, only to be cut off.

"SIT!! Inuyasha, watch your mouth! Shippo may be used to your crude tongue but Rin most certainly is not and it would be nice if it could stay that way. Now, tell me what Sesshomaru said," she ordered, fisting her hands and putting them on her hips while looking over her two dogs.

Inuyasha mumbled something into the dirt.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I said he called me a hanyou'!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing a finger at the enormous dog behind him.

The priestess sighed. "Inuyasha, you have to accept the fact that you are, indeed, a hanyou. If you quit letting people bother you when they call you hanyou, they'll stop. If you just ignore Sesshomaru, or better yet, steal his thunder by openly accepting it, then he'll stop! Listen, this really does work. I have to do it with Souta all the time.

"Besides, if you really want to poke at him, remind him that he cannot cross the well, even with my help!" the young woman smirked.

Inuyasha grinned mischievously. "Will do." He turned his golden glare, so similar to the Western Lord's, upon his brother.

Hey!' Sesshomaru barked, glaring at Kagome. Whose side are you on?'

The taiyoukai's lover turned to her fox kit. "What did he say?"

"He was whining because you helped out Inuyasha," the red kitsune snickered.

"Aw, is my doggy jealous?" Kagome baby-talked to Sesshomaru who was now thoroughly insulted. He lifted one lip in a silent snarl. The girl paid him no mind, though; she continued walking towards him until she was between his forepaws. "Lower your head. Come on," she encouraged when he didn't comply. With a sigh, he did as told.

The priestess smiled broadly as he put his head down on the ground. Grabbing her red priestess hakama in her hands, she crawled up onto his muzzle, holding on as he lifted his head once more. Slowly, Kagome stood to her feet, spreading her arms wide to gain and keep her balance, although she knew that Sesshomaru would catch her if she fell.

"Wow, this is high!" she exclaimed in breathless wonder. Continuing her precarious balancing act, she walked up the length of his muzzle before climbing onto his head. She laughed lightly when she saw his blood red eyes cross in an attempt to keep track of her. Crawling on her hands and knees, she made her way over to one of his large ears before laying flat on her stomach.

Kicking her legs into the air and crossing them behind her, she stroked his ear and whispered. "Do you really think I love him more than you? You silly dog. Who whispers sweet words in my ear, when we're alone or together? Hmm? It's you. You're my Taiyoukai." She planted a soft kiss on the aforementioned ear.

"Aw! Look at the pwiestess and her wittle doggy! Aren't they so cute?" Inuyasha taunted from fifty feet below her.

Sesshomaru inwardly flinched when he felt her aura spike. He barely controlled his actions when she yelled "SIT, SIT, SIT!" in his ear. He forgave her quickly, though, for she whispered a soothing apology and continued to stroke the abused ear.

The dog decided it was time to leave with his priestess before he reverted and took her right then and there.

Kagome laughed when she felt Sesshomaru jump to his feet and take off with her still clinging to his head. She maneuvered her body to where she was still flush with his yet was facing out over the rest of his face.

She squealed in delight when she felt him revert beneath her and catch her in midair before lowering them both to the ground to start their nightly passions.

_(Lemon begins)_

Sesshomaru captured her pink lips in a harsh, demanding kiss. Kagome willingly gave all she had, pressing her body flush against his nude form and moaning with delight at the sensations coursing through her body.

When the couple came up for air, Kagome ran her fingers through his hair and stared into his eyes. His eyes that were no longer golden, but now molten honey tinged with lava.

Boldly, the young woman reached down and began stroking his ever hardening member.

Sesshomaru groaned in ecstasy, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his mouth to flutter kisses from her palm to her shoulder and back.

Kagome stepped back, removing the rest of her clothing before wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

The dog growled with delight as he handled his fragile miko with all her bravado. He captured her mouth once more in a dominating kiss, running his tongue over her plump red lips. The young woman granted him this, opening her mouth to his plundering tongue. The two tongues wrestled with each other inside her mouth.

Sesshomaru took his hand and used his claws to trace tickling circles down her back and over her bottom. Smoothly his errant hand reached up between her legs, rubbing her moist womanhood.

Kagome gasped in pleasure and surprise, grinding herself against his fingers. She moaned and lolled her head back all the while bucking and grinding against the fingers that had maneuvered their way inside her hot core.

"Do you know what you do to me?" she asked breathlessly.

"All too well, miko, all too well," he whispered, his breath sliding across her ear as she felt his lips form the words against her cheek.

The young woman giggled light headedly. "Of course you would, youkai."

He growled low at the pet name.

Kagome moaned loud and low in protest as he slid his fingers from her core, bringing them up to slowly lick her juices from them.

Slowly, simply to tease him, she slid down his solid chest and stomach, rubbing her breasts against him in the process. Smoothly, she slid to her knees and took him into her mouth, running her tongue over the head and down the underside.

He groaned loudly, fisting his hands into her raven hair and holding in with all his might. Suddenly, he decided it was his turn. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome off of him, gently pushing her to the ground and spreading her legs with one of his thickly muscled thighs.

Straddling the woman beneath him, he lowered his head to run his tongue in a circular pattern starting at the jaw line and slowly working his way down. He stopped at the pulse point of her neck to lave the madly throbbing spot.

The taiyoukai traced his way down past her collarbone and over the swell of her breasts to suck in one tawny nipple.

Kagome gasped, arching her back into his mouth and running her nails down the length of his back.

Sesshomaru didn't want to neglect the full and taught twin so he brought his free hand up to gently tease and twist the nipple before switching to suckle on it.

Kagome gasped and grinned when she felt him positioned at her entrance. Lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist, she practically forced him inside of her. Moans filled the air from both unlikely lovers as the night's passions wore on.

_(Lemon Ends)_

The next morning, Kagome once more woke up to a world of snowy white. Although this field of white was not precipitation, but instead, the white fur of her Taiyoukai. She grinned and stroked the chest that she was curled up against.

A deep rumble issued forth from the chest, causing her to snuggle further into it and laugh giddily. All he had to do was speak and she was ready for more of the wonderful pleasures he gave. He was her first and would be her last.

"You are mine, my Taiyoukai," the priestess said softly.

The rumble increased in volume, shaking her. 'And you are my priestesses.'

* * *

a/n: So tell me what you think already!! And no 'priestesses' is not a typo! ;D 


	6. Hunter and Hunted

Okay, done on a whim and the newest update to Hero that has become my "I need to work out my writer's block" journal. lol.

Warnings: Some citrus content and manga spoiler.

Rating: PG-13 to be safe.

Summary: He was _supposed_ to be her prey, but then again, whoever said things had to work out the way_she _wanted them to?

* * *

Hunter and Hunted

* * *

She circled her prey. Steps had been taken to ensure her success, scent masking, aura subduing, feather-soft footsteps so that even _his_ ears couldn't detect the noise. She carefully placed her feet in their intended spots, not making a single sound. 

A grin slipped across her creamy face. Her target stood there in the middle of the clearing, completely unaware of the fact that he was being hunted. His head was lifted up to greet the morning sun and watching as light, fluffy clouds floated across the sky. She held her breath as one eye flicked toward her.

Had he sensed her? Did he know she was there? How had she given her position away?

Then his eye roamed over the entire wooded copse, a slight smirk on his features. His hand snaked out faster than they eye could see as he caught a startled dove in mid-flight. He held it a second, studying it closely before releasing it from his grip.

She nearly visibly sagged in relief when he turned his back to her again. Only, she dared not move as he froze again. An eternal second later, he moved on, slowly sauntering across the vast clearing.

Finally, she dared to breathe and move again. Extending her right leg, burning from being held in the still in the air for so long, she carefully set the foot down in the soft grass. The girl studiously avoided any dry leaves and dead twigs. Her best friends had not taught her for nothing; after all, she was a studious learner in _all_ things.

_The time is now_, she thought with a devilish grin on her face.

Like lightening, she shot out of the trees in a headlong rush towards her victim. She jumped, intending to come down on him and tackle him into the ground….

Only to have him spin around and catch her in mid-air, pinning _her_ to the ground beneath _him_.

A smirk spread across his face. "Did you really think you could fool This Sesshomaru, little miko?" His hands snuck under her shirt, caressing her smooth stomach.

"Get off me, Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, bucking wildly beneath him, barely realizing he wore no armor. She brought her hands up to slap him, only to have both pinned down by one of his much larger ones. Panic lit her eyes at the look in his. "How did you know it was me?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Little miko," he purred. "They do not call me the 'Killing Perfection' for nothing." He leaned down, bringing his mouth next to her ear. "The dove was a warning of what would happen. Only, I will _not_ be letting you go. Quite the opposite in fact, I intend to keep you."

Kagome shuddered delightfully beneath him at the promise of his words. A low groan escaped her throat as his tongue flicked across the shell of her ear. _Would he really…?_ she thought in a haze as his claw tipped fingers trailed down her stomach. She gasped when a single flick of his wrist removed the barrier of her skirt and panties. _He would…_

The Killing Perfection maneuvered two of his perfect fingers into her moist opening, pumping in a slow, agonizing rhythm. After a moment, he let go of her hands, assured she would no longer try to do him harm.

Instead, she brought her hands up to trace the outlines of his face. She nearly stopped breathing when he inserted a third finger inside of her, pumping harder and faster.

He brought his other hand, the one Inuyasha had stolen from him, the one he had only recently regained, to find the young woman's hidden bud and give it a gentle tug.

This time, Kagome did stop breathing, if only for a moment, when she felt his hands move so skillfully and continuously against her body. A moment later, she felt as if she had fallen over a cliff. Her breathing came in great, gasping breaths as she slowly came down from her high.

"I think that's the quickest I've ever pushed anyone over," he purred silkily into her ear.

Kagome blushed beet red, mumbling something about arrogant youkai.

Sesshomaru chuckled low in his chest, sitting up to straddle the girl's waist. He retrieved his fingers from the young woman with a hiss as they pulled against her tight walls. The silver haired youkai brought them up to his lips, slowly licking the taste of her off them. His tongue swept over each digit with long, languid strokes.

Kagome shuddered at the sight, somehow repulsed and turned on at the same time.

The daiyoukai smirked, lowering his face to meet Kagome's and gently kiss her full lips.

The miko groaned in response, the sound swallowed by the nearly seven foot figure above her. Her tongue ran over his lips, tasting her own essence as well as his own particular taste. Sucking lightly, she brought his lip into her mouth and nibbled on it, teasing it with her teeth and tongue.

Sesshomaru smirked. It seemed the miko was not all that innocent. He quickly returned the gesture, sucking her lip into his mouth after retrieving his lip from hers. He nibbled on it, grazing it lightly with his deadly fangs. On impulse, his tongue darted into her mouth, exploring the sweet cavern and all its secrets.

They parted for air, each breath more ragged than the last.

"We...have...to stop," Kagome panted. "Before this...goes too far."

"Indeed," he replied, standing and gently pulling her to her feet after him. She blushed a light rose when he scooped her up in his arms. He nearly dropped her when her slick folds rubbed against his arm.

"Sesshou...maru...," she panted heavily, her eyelids at half mast. "I need some...thing to...cover up with."

"So it seems." The daiyoukai placed the miko on her own feet before he doffed his haori and wrapped her in it. The fabric swallowed the girl to nearly mid-calf. Another instant passed before she was once more in his arms.

Sesshomaru turned, his prized catch in his arms, walking from the clearing and into the wooded area.

* * *

A/N: Tell me everything. 


End file.
